evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Koopa Kingdom
The Koopa Kingdom is the evil King Bowser's domain as well as the home of the Koopalings, homeland of the Koopa species and the rival kingdom of Princess Peach Toadstool's peaceful home and domain known as the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser's main Castle (in many Super Mario Bros games) serves as the capital of the Koopa Kingdom where it stands. It is one of the many recurring locations in the Super Mario Bros universe. The geography is extremely volcanic, some areas being wastelands, volcanos, lava rivers and largely untouched by sunlight. This country was defended by the military forces of Koopa Troop with large numbers of tanks and airships patrol these lands to be defeated by Mario and Luigi. Filled with skeletons from different species showing dry plains and caves should be those that nobody survived and surely are dead by volcano smogs. One of other problems in the Koopa Kingdom is the volcanic eruptions that cause lava floods, even Bowser is forced reform or built his castle in other corners be cause this. Despite being volcanic for outside, exist frozen parts that kingdom for inside of some underground caves which were preserved of heat. Shown in the Yoshi series, Bowser is the supreme ruler of the Koopa Kingdom since childhood and the land itself is located in south from Dinosaur Land. Locations *Bowser's Castle *Bowser's Magma Mountain *Bowser Land *Bowser's Gnarly Party *Bowser's Bad Lands *Infernal Tower *Bowser's Enchanted Inferno *Bowser Stadium *Bowser's Lava Pit *Kamek's Library *Bowser's Pinball Machine *Grumble Volcano *Kamek's Carpet Ride *Bowser's Peculiar Peak *Bowser Factory *Bone-Dry Dunes *Chaos Castle Gallery Maps Koopa Kingdom.jpg|The Koopa Kingdom as seen in Super Mario Bros. 3. The Dark Land.jpg|The Dark Land The Koopa Kingdom Map.jpg|A map of the Koopa Kingdom. Koopa Kingdom Map.jpg|A map of the Koopa Kingdom as seen in Super Mario Bros. 3. The Dark Land Map.jpg|A map of the Dark Land. Dark Land Map.jpg|A map of the Dark Land as seen in Super Mario Bros. 3. Koopa Kingdom.png|Area 1 Koopa Kingdom 2.png|Area 2 Koopa Kingdom 3.png|Area 3 Koopa Kingdom 4.png|Area 4 Koopa Kingdom.gif|The Koopa Kingdom as seen in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island title screen. Koopa Kingdom (sky view).png|The Koopa Kingdom sky view as seen in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Koopa Kingdom's Dark Land.jpg|The Koopa Kingdom as seen in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The Koopa Kingdom's Dark Land.jpg|The Koopa Kingdom as seen in New Super Mario Bros.. Geography Koopa Kingdom (Volcanos).png|Volcanos Koopa Kingdom (Forest).png|Forest Koopa Kingdom (Mountain).png|Mountains The Bowser Castle.jpg|The Bowser Castle Koopa Kingdom (Bowser's Castle).png|Bowser's Castle Dark_Land.jpg|The Koopa Kingdom wasteland as seen in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Dark Koopa Kingdom.jpg|The Koopa Kingdom as seen in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Residents King Bowser Koopa.jpg|King Bowser The Koopalings.jpg|The Koopalings Koopa (specie).png|Koopa species Koopa Troop.png|Koopa Troop TrivIa *In Super Mario Bros 3, it was called the Dark Land and the Koopa Castle. **As it is home to Bowser and the Koopalings, the Dark Land appears in quite a few episodes of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, where it is depicted as a gloomy wasteland with lava-filled caverns beneath the land's surface. **The Dark Land is the setting of the 4th Nintendo Adventure Book titled "Koopa Capers", where Bowser has a Magic Carpet bring Luigi to the kingdom to help (whether he wants to or not) in the search for Wendy O. Koopa after the Koopaling disappears. The 2 main areas of the land that can be explored in the book are a gloomy trap-filled fortress, and a highly volcanic region called the Magma Pits. **In the proceeding Nintendo Adventure Book titled "Pipe Down!", the Dark Land (though here referred to as the "Dark World") is mentioned once by Ludwig von Koopa, who states that he intends to take his new opera, Dribbling Beauty, on a seven year tour of the kingdom. **The Dark Land is the only world in the Super Mario Bros. 3 game that does not have any Toad Houses, Hammer Bros. patrolling the map, or Spade Panels in it. *In all Japanese releases of Super Mario Bros. 3, the Koopa Kingdom is known as "Castle of Kuppa" during the game credits (although more closely translated to "Country of Darkness" in the manual). In the initial North American release and worldwide versions of Super Mario All-Stars, this was corrected to the standard "Castle of Koopa". It was again changed to "Bowser's Castle" in the Game Boy Advance version. *The Koopa Kingdom has a subterranean equivalent in Super Mario World known as the Valley of Bowser. Both worlds are the final worlds of their respective games. *In the manual for the original Super Mario Bros., the description for a green Koopa Troopa mentions that it is a soldier of the "Turtle Empire". This may be an early name for Dark Land, as it appears to refer to the same location. *The term gets used in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *The World 6 level of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is also suggested to be Bowser's sovereignty, so it may be the past incarnation of the same territory. *According to Lemmy Koopa in the Japanese instruction manual, the kingdom's activity was top secret even to the Koopalings, as he claims Bowser himself was exclusively in charge. Category:Evil Realms Category:Oppression Category:Prisons Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Magic Category:Magi-Tech Category:Corrupting Influence